


a chemical reaction (take me in your arms)

by oopshidaisy



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Bathroom at a Fancy Event Sex, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, F/F, Friends With Benefits, Limousine Sex, Pining, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pre-Canon, Semi-Public Sex, there's plot if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:54:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24897265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oopshidaisy/pseuds/oopshidaisy
Summary: Pepper always knows how to make boring events more interesting for Tony. Loki helps.
Relationships: Pepper Potts/Tony Stark
Comments: 6
Kudos: 31





	a chemical reaction (take me in your arms)

**Author's Note:**

> this is the first time i've written f/f smut in years and my dumb lesbian ass was like "wait...writing this is actually hot in and of itself...that's weird"
> 
> title from 'cut to the feeling' by carly rae jepsen

Tony hates her publicist.

She’s sure that, on her days off, Jean is a wonderful person, with tons of people who love and respect her – but between the hours of noon to midnight, Thursday to Monday, she is the single entity Tony hates most in the world.

“If you slouch like that you’ll look both uncouth and licentious,” Jean snaps, across from Tony in the back of a limo that’s taking her to a fundraiser for libraries.

Tony glares. “If you didn’t want me looking like a slut, you could’ve picked a dress with a higher neckline. No one was stopping you.” She hunches forward a bit more just to piss Jean off; her boobs aren’t naturally big, but she’s been squeezed into a push-up bra/corset contraption for tonight’s occasion (more donations if philanthropists are looking down her dress, apparently) and it’s always fun to give Jean something new to complain about.

“The entire country and half the world are already aware of your…proclivities,” Jean says, because that’s how she goes about calling Tony a slut. “Speaking of which, I must request that you get through one evening without finding someone to take home.”

Tony opens her mouth to retort, but stops when she feels Pepper’s hand on her knee. Pepper and Jean famously don’t get on well, which Tony thinks is because Pepper could do Jean’s job better in her sleep, and Pepper claims is because they have ‘certain differences of opinion.’ Tony’s not actually sure why she needs a separate publicist and personal assistant, but Obadiah had insisted on the former after Tony got outed as a ‘lesbian’ by the Daily Mail back in 2005. (She’d gone home with a man the following week, and the tabloid media had been forced to discover some new words.)

“Pep,” she whines, batting her eyelashes.

“Be good,” Pepper says, tone brooking no argument. Tony bites her lip.

An hour later, she’s in a fancy white-marble bathroom with her head between Pepper’s legs. It’s a sort of barter system, at this point; if Tony behaves herself at these events, she can generally get away with pulling Pepper into a secluded spot and getting her off.

They’re in a high-end sort of place, so the doors to the stalls don’t have huge gaps around the sides, and it’s all relatively clean, and Tony has no problems with kneeling there on the floor, pushing Pepper’s skirt up and twisting her underwear aside. She wastes no time, tonguing Pep’s clit hard from the get-go, leaving vicious streaks of red lipstick everywhere. Pepper’s always good and quiet, has never gotten them caught, but there’s this catch in her breathing that’s just delicious, never fails to get Tony off even when it’s not happening in the moment, when she’s just thinking back on it later.

Tony reaches a hand down to touch herself, just tracing over the damp silk that’s covering her; she doesn’t actually remove her panties, not when she wants her full focus on Pepper, on making her come as quickly as she can – as loudly as she can. Pepper’s got a talent for controlling herself, and it’s only once or twice that Tony’s managed to draw a choked out or muffled moan at the moment of climax.

One of Pepper’s legs hooks over Tony’s shoulder, stiletto heel scraping for purchase and ripping a slit in Tony’s silk dress. It scratches against her back, then, and Tony whines for it. It’s okay – Pepper knows what she likes, gathers Tony’s hair in her hand and pulls it just _so_ , and Tony tries to be quiet, she does, but she’s not as good as Pepper and these little moans keep slipping out, muffled by Pepper’s cunt.

Tony digs her fingers into Pepper’s thigh – her dress is perfect, has a slit right up her leg, like Pepper had been banking on ending up exactly where they are now – and tongues at her opening, letting Pepper bear down against her.

Breathily, Pepper murmurs, “This is about the only time you’re quiet,” a little bit of a laugh threaded through her voice, and, “You’re doing so good, baby,” which sends this lightning bolt through Tony’s entire body; she can feel her nipples rubbing up against her stupid push-up bra, and she’s filled with this regret that she and Pepper only ever do this at events, because what she really wants is for Pepper to touch her _everywhere_ , just lay her out and get her off over and over again.

But that’s not how their relationship works, so Tony just presses a finger up alongside her tongue, strokes Pepper just right and feels the way her entire body clenches with it.

It’s not exactly a moan, but Pepper’s exhale when she comes is beautiful all the same, hitching in the middle.

As soon as her breath’s back, Pepper whispers, “Don’t come,” and Tony thinks she sees stars. Her whole body goes tense with it and it’s all she can do not to grind down against – something: her own leg, the fucking _floor_ , she doesn’t care. But she manages to still herself, looks up into Pepper’s evil little smile.

“After this is over,” she says, a promise. “You can wait until then, can’t you?”

*

Tony’s in agony for the rest of the event, still so turned on she can hardly focus on anything except Pepper’s presence in the room. Pepper tends to stay on the sidelines, taking in the entire scene and analyzing all that she sees. Tony almost wishes…but she’s always the center of attention, always has a hand on her waist or arms, angling her towards a conversation she’d rather not be a part of.

She feels obvious: there’s that rip on the back of her dress, the slightly sweaty tangle of her hair, and although they’d fixed her lipstick before going back out, her mouth feels tingly and ostentatious. She’s sure her pupils are blown, but with this crowd they’ll hopefully put it down to the coke habit the National Enquirer invented for her.

“Having fun?” she hears from behind her.

She turns, ready to fake a polite smile and decline an invitation to a bruncheon, and her stomach swoops. She puts it mostly down to how aroused she already is, but the woman in the green dress is undeniably one of the most attractive people she’s ever seen. Severe cheekbones, dark eyes, and so tall Tony has to look up to meet her gaze.

“Sure,” she says. Her voice sounds a little rough.

“It looks like it,” the woman says. “May I have a moment of your time, Antonia Stark?”

“It’s Tony.”

“Quite,” the woman says, not offering her own name. “Would you mind terribly if we went somewhere more private?”

There’s something odd about her voice, Tony thinks. The accent’s English, but not from a region Tony can identify. And there’s – something beneath it, almost. Like there’s a frequency Tony’s not quite hearing.

“The balcony?” she suggests, since this nameless woman is still the most interesting person she can hope to speak to right now.

Outside, the night breeze sends goosebumps shuddering up Tony’s arms. She glances back through the glass doors, sees Pepper watching her with a quizzical expression. Tony gives her a minute shrug in response.

“I have been informed, Tony Stark,” the woman says, “that you will be… _important_ , in events to come.”

Her gaze is piercing, and Tony has to force herself not to shrink under it.

“Oh? And who told you that?” she asks. “Who are you, anyway?”

“It is not of your concern.”

“What a normal response to those questions,” Tony mutters, crossing her arms. “Can’t you just tell me what you want and get it over with?”

The woman smiles. “I simply wanted to meet you, Ms. Stark. After all, we’ll be seeing rather a lot more of each other very soon.”

Humiliatingly, Tony feels every muscle in her stomach clench as the woman leans closer into her proximity. Part of it’s fear, focused in on the sharp points of her nails, the shape under the fabric of her dress, tight against her thigh, which Tony can identify as a knife. If it came down to it, well – Tony’s been trained in self-defense since she was a kid, with a focus on opponents larger than her. And yet she still feels outmatched in some vital way.

“If that’s all of the cryptic bullshit you came here to say…” Tony says, starting back towards the ballroom.

“There is one thing,” the woman says. Tony doesn’t turn around, but she stops in her tracks. “This is not who you are. You know that.”

*

“Who was that?” Pepper says in the limo on the way home. Her ankle’s twisted around Tony’s, both of their stilettos kicked off on the floor.

“The creepy green lady?” Tony ascertains. “No idea. Probably some bored socialite trying to freak me out.”

Even as she says it, the woman’s words do keep echoing through her mind, absurdly; there’s no way a perfect stranger should have been able to talk about Tony’s life with such authority, but…

 _This is not who you are_.

It makes something leap to attention in Tony’s chest, a feeling of deep certainty that she can’t remember having felt in years.

“But you’re okay?” Pepper asks. “And…that was okay with us, earlier? I didn’t mean to freak you out, or…”

“Pep, I’m fine. You know I love—” She breaks off, digging her nails into her palms. They’re too bitten down to make much of an impact, but the thought is there. “I love when we do stuff like that, it’s all good. Why, do you not—?”

Pepper’s on her before she can finish the question, swinging a leg around to straddle Tony’s lap.

“Just wanted to make sure,” she says, kissing her.

Tony _thinks_ the partition’s up, and she’s sure Happy has the sense of mind to give them their privacy regardless, so she allows herself to sink into the kiss, sighing happily when Pepper cards a hand through her hair.

“You were so good tonight,” Pepper murmurs, and Tony spreads her legs like an automatic reflex, blushing when Pepper laughs at her. “That’s it. What do you want?”

Tony, impatient and over-sensitized, hides her face in Pepper’s neck and mouths at the skin there while she thinks it over. When she says, “your fingers,” it’s against the lowest part of Pepper’s skin that isn’t covered by her dress’ neckline. She tugs ineffectually at the fabric before Pepper relents and twists her arms back to undo the zip.

“There you go, baby,” she says, unclipping her bra.

She pushes Tony to lie down across the seat, bracketing her in and kissing her again, tangling their legs together. Kissing Pepper is wholly unique, Tony has found. No one else has ever managed to get her so riled up simply by kissing her, angling her head wherever they want it, sucking at Tony’s lips until they feel bruised. Within minutes Tony is grinding down against Pepper’s thigh, hands running almost frantically over every inch of skin she can reach.

When Tony lets out a whine, Pepper knows what it means. It’s one of the reasons they’re such a good team.

It’s a nightmare to get her out of the bra/corset combo, but once the majority of the fabric is out of the way Pepper palms roughly over her tits, pinching each nipple tightly between her fingers until Tony cries out. And then Pepper’s hand is over her mouth, keeping her quiet, and Tony has to close her eyes while Pepper pushes her skirt up and shoves her underwear out of the way to press two fingers into her.

“Jesus, Tony,” Pepper says, and when Tony opens her eyes she can see that Pepper’s hand is already drenched, that she’s kneeling up and staring at Tony’s ruined underwear with a smug grin, eyes twinkling. “I’ve got you, okay?”

Tony nods, still silent under Pepper’s hand.

Her whole body jerks when Pepper reaches out a thumb to circle her clit, all while stretching her out with the fingers inside her. She breathes shallowly through her nose, chest heaving, and Pepper smiles with her teeth, leans down to suck a mark right under Tony’s stiff nipple. The sound Tony makes is loud despite being muffled, almost pathetic in how pleading it is.

She feels herself getting close, clenching down on Pepper’s fingers in some kind of counterintuitive attempt to stave it off, her head thrashing to the side.

Pepper takes her hand off her mouth, leans up to speak directly into Tony’s ear.

“You can come whenever you want, baby,” she says, and her thumb presses into the bruise she just left before she digs a nail in, right on the edge of where Tony wants her to touch. “You can be as loud as you need to be.”

Tony feels a pricking in her eyes, and when Pepper kisses her she lets them go, allows the tears to snake down her cheeks and mingle where their mouths meet.

She moans against Pepper’s lips and grinds down on her fingers, chasing the spark to take her over the edge. It comes when Pepper finally scrapes her nail against Tony’s nipple, hard enough to be an almost overwhelming combination of pleasure and pain. Tony gasps her way through it, and before she’s even come down fully she’s reaching up Pepper’s skirt and returning the favor. She directs her attention toward Pepper’s clit, circling with two fingers, until she tenses up and sighs, coming beautifully apart.

It takes a good few minutes for either of them to get their breath back, which gives Tony time to realize that they’ve taken six right turns in a row and that Happy must be going in circles. She laughs, a little breathlessly, and Pepper joins in while she straightens her clothing to the extent that it can be when it’s all hopelessly creased, and the neckline is smudged with Tony’s lipstick.

“Um,” Tony says, and she’s breathless and sated and so, so in love. “You’re coming in, right?”

“You want me to?”

“ _You’re_ the one who made me read that pamphlet about aftercare,” Tony mutters, trying fruitlessly to twist her bra back into place. “I could probably go for some tea and cuddling. You know. If you want.”

Pepper smiles at her, running a hand through the hopeless mess of Tony’s hair.

“I’d love to,” she says.

**Author's Note:**

> the first third of this was saved in my documents as "lesbian lokitony"?? and was just peppertony porn?? so that was weird but i have left open the option for a lokipeppertony ot3 situation because of like...the power that would hold
> 
> i love comments and kudos and all that good stuff!! talk to me about chaotic bi mess antonia stark or pepper potts, the best dom in the world
> 
> i'm also on tumblr [here](https://morgans-starks.tumblr.com/) and twitter [here](https://twitter.com/oopshidaisy)


End file.
